Aengeli Cultures
NOTE: This page will become redundant once I complete the Aemedra page, and therefore it will be removed at that time. Maybe. Aemedra does not have separate realms as Oedra does, its nations have all long ago been assimilated into the Soelo-Verresian Imperium. All of Aemedra speaks a unified language called Aenga, which is conglomerated from the various languages of the former states, and careful mixing of bloodlines has led to a great deal of homogenization between modern Aengeli. However, some traits have still been deliberately preserved to form a number of castes, mostly in hair and eye colour, and each region still retains some distinctive artistic and cultural motifs. It is important to note that while there is certainly some division between the castes, they are all very wealthy and generally exist in harmony, especially when compared to the Dremori. Aengeli consider their unified and harmonious society the apex of their achievements, and do not dare allow petty class intolerance to threaten it. However, it is still considered very disgraceful for someone to have sexual relations outside of their own caste. Interbreeding between castes is punishable by law in some states. Noble Classes Vol Aengeli (High Angelic) : These are the descendants of the kingdom of Soelia, and historically, the highest in Aengeli nobility. It was the ancestors of modern Vol Aengeli that originally joined with the kingdom of Verres to found the Empire. As such, Eijente Verresians are often considered on par with Vol Aengeli in terms of nobility. Vol Aengeli are typically fair skinned with gold hair, which can vary in brightness from rich yellow to jet black. Their eye colours range from white to violet to blue, all of which are unusually vibrant. : Significant Vol Aengeli houses: Dasceyle, Mysltre, Osyre : The patron saint of the Vol Aengeli is Soelos, the holiest of the five saints, for whom Soelia is named. Eijente Zein (Silverblood) : Eijente are descendants of Verres, who are characterized by porcelain skin and silver-blonde hair. Their extreme paleness is what gives them their name, but their blood is of course red like anyone elses. Eijente have deep gray or blue eyes, which sometimes have a green tint. Eijente are also equally eligible for high ranking positions in the government as the Vol Aengeli. Also, though many still look down upon it, it is legally acceptable for Eijente and Vol Aengeli to couple and marry, though they are not permitted to have children together. : Significant Eijente houses: Ascelin, Ryschale, Valipheris : The patron saint of the Eijente is Celius. Verajei (Bejeweled) The name "Bejeweled" comes from the wide range of brilliant eye colours that Verajei display. They are the lowest caste of Aengeli nobility, as their ancestry is said to be mixed with Moreli. This is, however, not proven, and their undoubtable Soelian heritage protects their noble status. Verajei eyes can be any colour of the spectrum, but they all share the same straight black hair, and cool-toned skin. Most Verajei are recognized as competent workers who possess a wide variety of talents, and are encouraged to pursue a career in any field they wish. However this is sometimes considered patronizing, as it implies Verajei have no destiny, and are unimportant in the grand scheme of things. Significant Verajei houses: Achylis, Vasceyle, Zeraschel The patron saint of the Verajei is Luine. Common Classes Ourjente Zein (Goldblood) In stark contrast to the Eijente, Ourjente have richly toned skin, with warm bronze or copper hair. They are descended from the land of Eivennes, which was one of the last kingdoms to be absorbed into the Empire. Ourjente can have eyes ranging from gold to dark earthy red. Historically, Ourjente have been looked down upon, though discrimination against them has long been abolished. However, several cultural stereotypes are still deeply rooted in Aengeli culture today. For example, silver coinage is more valuable than gold, as Eijente were considered more desirable than Ourjente long before modern Aemedrean coinage was invented. Significant Ourjente houses: Laveltre, Nephrele The patron saint of the Ourjente is Eodil. Szal Aengeli (Low Angelic) : A Szal Aengel is the result of caste interbreeding. Though they still display traits typical to all Aengeli, such as physical beauty and metallic hair, they do not possess any of the distinctive traits of the other castes, and therefore cannot be considered a member of any. In general they are not treated with overt disrespect, and are entitled to any and all benefits of Aemedrean society that they desire, but they are not eligible for governmental positions of any kind, and are encouraged to aspire to military work, where they are kept out of society. : The patron saint of the Szal Aengeli is Aquila. Category:People and Cultures